DP CrossShorts
by The Bushranger
Summary: Crossover drabbles and short stories featuring our favourite Phantom and his friends. Drabble VII: Giles gets a headache.
1. Buffy

_Here are some drabbles and short stories (450 words or less) crossing Danny's universe with others - a sadly underdone concept, in my humble opinion._

_Danny Phantom and his friends have an agent in this quantum reality. It isn't me. It's Butch Hartman, and he's a much cooler guy than I am._

* * *

_We'll start with Buffy the Vampire Slayer - specifically the Halloween episode that seems a de facto requirement for writers of the genre, with the latest popular twist of including Dawn. (Which, I might say, works rather better than Xander as Danny.) There's a timing disconnect between DP and BtVS. Solve it as you wish. Ethan did..._

_BtVS belongs to Joss Wheldon, Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox._

* * *

**"Dawn Phantom"**

Ethan smiled as the young girl left with her costume. It had taken some hard work to get, but she was perfect for it.

---

Danielle Masters, aka Dani Phantom, looked around, stunned. A moment before, she'd been raiding Vlad's kitchen - assisted by the Dairy King - and she'd been in her human form. Now she was in an alley, next to a soldier, _things_ were scurrying everywhere -

_"Xander! XANDER! DAWN!"_

- there was a ghost rapidly approaching -

---

When Giles smashed the bust of Janus, nobody noticed that Dawn, after snapping back to herself, had been briefly surrounded by two rings of light.

* * *

_These are all what I call "Adopt-A-Plot-Bunny Fics". While the stories themselves are mine, I encourage others to find inspiration in them. If you wish to either expand the circumstances of the story, or do a sequel exploring the consequences, there's no need to ask - Just Do It. :-)_


	2. Angel

_Next up: Angel. In the season five episode "Hole in the World", the Old One Illyria pulls a bodysnatching act on scientist Winifred Burkle._

_Previously, the demon queen's essence had been locked away in an enchanted sarcophagus._

_Sound familiar?_

* * *

**"Bodysnatching"**

Wesley watched in horror as Fred's body convulsed. Without warning electricity began crackling around her; this was unexpected.

There was a pause, then a ring of blue light formed around her waist. It split into two, running up and down her body before dissipating.

In Fred's place now laid a woman clad in some sort of red leather-looking armour, with bluish skin and black hair with blue highlights. She sat up, then floated into the air. Her legs combined into a ghost-like tail, and she began flexing her arms, as if testing her new body.

_"This will do."_

* * *

_Angel: the Series belongs to...exactly the same folks as BtVS._


	3. SG1

_In the Stargate SG-1 episode "Fragile Balance", Jack O'Neill is cloned by the rogue Asgard scientist Loki. The clone, however, is imperfect - it's a teenager, for starters, tho with all of Jack's memories - and has to be stabilised in order to survive..._

_This was my first attempt at fanfiction, and was more of a writing exercise than anything else - that's why it starts in the middle of a scene. It's not my most polished work...but I love the punchline._

* * *

**"Send in the Clones"**

Jack ("Mini-Jack") O'Neill lowered his zat as the second Trust agent slumped to the ground. Turning to the young girl who, a moment before, had been in the process of being kidnapped by the white-clad goons, he asked, "You OK?"

She nodded, shakily. "Yeah, I guess."

Jack looked over the blacked-out van the agents had been using. "Any idea why these guys grabbed ya, kid? Think they wanted to get to your parents?"

"I think they were after me, actually," Dani then mentally slapped herself. _Now he'll want to know why..._

"These Trust nutcases are pretty sick, but I hadn't known they were going after little kids." He paused. "Name's Jon O'Neill, by the way."

"I'm Danielle..." she paused. _No, I'm not going to use that creep's name._ "Danielle Fenton. But I'm usually called Dani."

"Well, Dani," O'Neill looked around. "Your parents camping somewhere around here in all these trees?"

"No...not really."

"Running away?"

Long pause. "Well...I guess you could say that, yeah."

Jack cocked his head. "Mind telling me why? Something to do with what they -" he motioned torwards the unconisous Guys in White "- wanted?"

_Probably, but you wouldn't believe me._ "No...and probably."

"So, what exactly is so special about you that these...fruitloops felt the need to pick you up way out here in the Wisconsin woods?"

Another long pause. "You...you wouldn't believe me."

"Kid, I might look like I just graduated from high school, but I've seen a lot more weird stuff than you could ever imagine." That earned him a snort. "I also know that whoever sent them is probably going to try again. I know some people who have experience with this sort of thing, so if I can call your parents - "

Dani interrrupted him "I don't have any parents."

This gave Jack pause. "They kill them?"

Another snort. "No."

"Well...look, Dani, you saw how I took these guys down. That's pretty classified stuff, so I need to take you in so we can be sure - " he paused noticing Dani's eyes widen " - no, not like that, not at all." He sighed. "I promise you that I won't let anyone - or anything - hurt you, we just need to know you can be trusted. Like I said, I've seen weird, so I don't think anything about you is gonna shock me."

"I'm..." Dani paused. _Well, it's not like I can run forever, and he _did_ save me from them so..._ "I'm a clone."

Jack would later congratulate himself for not dropping his zat.

* * *

_Stargate: SG-1 belongs to MGM, Gekko, Double Secret, Showtime and Sci-Fi (whew!)._


	4. Discworld

**"Sic Transit Rodentia"**

Despite his carefully maintained tough-guy exterior, there were a few things that made Dash Baxter nervous. Rodents happened to be one of them; growing up, his mother had panicked over more than one mouse in the cupboard, and even now he couldn't help but feel an urge, not out of malice but of irrational self-preservation, to kill any tiny furred thing he encounted.

So, when an apparantly sucidial rat threw itself in front of his shoe on his walk home from Casper High, he obliged it, kicking it hard into a nearby brick wall, where it promptly joined the Choir Invisible.

Had he stuck around, he might have found his unease of mice increased, as a tiny form stepped out from the shadows, cloaked in a hooded robe and carrying a tiny scythe. The scythe was waved over the recently-deceased vermin, and a tiny spectral form rose from the carcass and scurried off to the Great Beyond.

The Death of Rats turned back to the shadows. SQUEAK, SQUEAK-SQUEAK?

NO, I'M AFRAID MR. BAXTER HAS QUITE A BIT OF TIME LEFT. A rather taller robed figure, carrying a rather larger scythe, emerged. HOWEVER ANNOYING HE MAY BE.

SQUEAK!

INDEED. Death nodded. NOW, I BELIEVE WE HAVE ADDITIONAL BUSINESS TONIGHT. ABOUT FOUR HOUSES OVER.

SQUEAK SQUEAK?

A MOUSETRAP JUST WENT OFF.

---

Dash paused, shuddering as an inexplicable chill ran through his bones. He looked around, expecting to see a ghost. Failing to see or hear any indication of a spirit, malicious or otherwise, he shrugged and continued homeward, never realising how close he had walked to Death.

* * *

_The voices of the Danny Phantom crew choose to speak to Butch Hartman, not me.  
Discworld is the personal playground of Terry Pratchett.  
_


	5. MST3K

_This one's a tick longer than 450 words. Sue me. I have plenty of lawyervorus piranhas.._

* * *

**"Sweet Revenge"**

Danny tapped his fingers on the desk as he waited for somebody to answer the phone. Tucker had been doing research on the latest ghost - some crazy mad scientist type - and had turned up the project he'd been working on before his death, which had given them an idea...

_"Hello, Nelson's house of insanity."_

"Hi, is this Mike Nelson?"

_"Might be. Who's this?"_

_Well, here we go..._ "Er, you might have heard of me, I'm Danny Phantom -"

_"The 'ghost' from that town full of loons I've heard about?"_

"Well, yeah. I've heard about your past experience as a lab rat, and -"

_"Sorry, not going through that again -"_

"No, wait. What if you had a chance to get some payback?"

---

Vlad Masters woke up to a pounding headache. He vaguely remembered entering his lab - ah, he'd been ambushed by someone (he had a suspicion who) with the Plasmius Maximus, which had been promptly followed up with what felt very much like a baseball bat to the back of the head...

Standing, he took in his situation. He appeared to be in some sort of storage room, perhaps in a laboratory as there was what looked like a control console. The room was filled with oddly-labeled boxes - one read "Insta-Bot Mk XXXIII" while several were marked "Hamdingers". On one wall was a window showing a fine view of...stars?

_This is some sort of space station?_ If so, where was the gravity coming from? If this really was a spacecraft, he'd look into buying out whoever'd built it, they certainly had access to some rather advanced technology. First, however, he had to get back to Earth. As a ghost he wouldn't need to worry about the vacuum (or re-entry heating), so he transformed and reached for the wall -

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

He jerked back in surprise at the sound of the feminine voice. "Who's there?" It certainly hadn't felt like there was anybody else in this strange place. Not getting an answer, he turned back to the wall and went to phase through...

"GAAHH!" That certainly explained the warning - the space station, ship, craft, whatever it was, was surrounded by a seriously reinforced ghost shield.

_"I told you that wasn't such a good idea."_

"Who _are_ you?"

A light started flashing on the console. _"If you press that button, you might find out."_

Sighing, Vlad walked over to the control panel and pressed the flashing button. A small hexagonally-shaped panel on the console irised open, showing a man and two...robots? _Is that my lab?_

"What is the meaning of this?"

The lone human on the screen smiled. "Good morning, Mr. Masters! Are you finding your accommodations acceptable?"

"My name is Plasmius, I'm afraid you have the wrong man."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Masters, we have neither the wrong man or ghost. As our audience knows after your little demonstration a moment ago."

_Audience? Oh, blueberry muffins!_

"I assume introductions are in order. My name -" the man struck what he obviously intended to be a heroic pose, failing miserably - "is Mike Nelson, mad scientist."

One of the robots, looking suspiciously like a gumball machine, scoffed. "Although he's simply mad, if you ask me."

"Nobody did, Servo, no ramchips for you. My robotic pals here are Tom Servo and Crow T. Robot. _You_ are our lab rat." A sadistic grin spread across the man's face. "Welcome aboard the Satellite of Love..."

* * *

_If you're wondering how he eats and breathes  
And other science facts,  
Just say to yourself 'it's just a show  
I really should relax!'_

_Mystery Science Theatre 3000 was thought up by the Best Brains._


	6. Peanuts

_In the not-too-distant future..._

* * *

**"Double Trouble"**

_-ring, ring-_

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Jazz."_

"Danny! You doing OK?"

_"Yeah, nothing really big."_

"Danny..."

_"OK, nothing bigger than Skulker so far. Satisfied now?"_

"I guess..."

_"You alright?"_

"Yeah, just a little homesick."

_"So how's life at Northwestern?"_

"It's pretty good. No major problems, but one of the teachers acts just like Mr. Lancer."

_"One in every school?"_

"You could say that."

_"How's the roommate?"_

"Lucy's great! She's a little...short-fused I guess, but she has a wicked sense of humor, and the best part is she's also studying to become a psychiatrist."

_"-...-"_

"Danny?"

_"So what this means is that now, I'll have _two_ amateur shrinks to analyze my every move?"_

"You got that right, little bro."

_"Oh, good grief..."_

* * *

_While the United Features Syndicate may hold the copyrights, Peanuts is the wonderful creation of the late, great Charles M. Schulz. Curse you, Red Baron...!_


	7. Buffy 2

_This is set in the same (set of) universe(s) as "Horse Trading", posted independently._

* * *

**"Halfa Loaf..."**

The prophecy was in one of the ancient books salvaged from the old Watcher's Council library. Written in Lepontic, it had been partially translated; even so it had taken quite some time to finish.

Giles sighed, polishing his glasses. He really didn't know what to make of it.

_The darkest power of the forlorn  
Fighting she who was not born  
The girl both dead and alive  
Helping fight the wicked lies  
Neither flesh or spirit full  
But will destroy the evil pull_

Who was it referring to? He hoped they could find out before it blew up in their faces.

* * *

_Joss Wheldon was the mastermindbehind Buffy the Vampire Slayer._


End file.
